


The Fridge

by SoulofHorus



Series: Apex Stories [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: All for a meme, DarkSparks, F/F, Fluff, Fridge in Fragment areas, Implied Relationships, Like a lotta fluff, Neck Kissing, Revenant is only there as the third squad mate, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: The Match ended and Renee had run off due to injuries. After the match ended, Natalie attempts to find where the Skirmisher ran off to and it was safe to say that Natalie was quite surprised when she found her.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Apex Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330364
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	The Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> DarkSparks. That is all.
> 
> Oh, and I made this because of that fridge in that one building between Fragment West and East and in front of Epicenter. Just look a video on this fridge thing. I thought it would be a cute little story.

“Wraith! _Où es-tu?_ ” Wattson said in the southern ends of Fragments East and West. She had seen Wraith run off to heal up from their last fight as she had no batteries and a few syringes, but she needed to be in the fight, and it almost cost her. Their third teammate, Revenant, had saved them from the other squads. He had used his ability that silenced the others’ abilities and cleaned them up with lethal precision. Wattson hopes she is never on the wrong side of that.

Revenant then appeared in his Shadow form right behind Wattson and when she turned, she yelped. “Revenant, don’t do that, _s'il vous plaît._ You almost made me jump out of my skin!”

Revenant returned to his normal form and inspected Wattson with those beady orange eyes of his. He only grunted before saying in his deep throaty voice, “Find the other skinsuit and then we can go. That was the last squad,”

Wattson’s eyes perked up, “ _Magnifique!”_ she checked the scoreboard, “You ended as kill leader! Congratulations!”

Revenant shrugged, his metallic parts clicking and grinding against each other, “They were all marked for death,” and disappeared to… wherever he disappears to. Right now, Natalie had to find Renee.

Now that the game is over, the dropship would soon come to pick them up, and it wouldn’t leave without all of them, so Natalie had to find the Skirmisher. Now obviously, she had run in the direction of Epicenter, so she was somewhere close by. The rest of the place seemed too quiet and the dropship was due in fifteen minutes. _That’s around a whole match of this._ Still, Natalie has a small suspicion that Renee is crushing on her. That feeling is mutual. They normally hang out together after the games, but not for long periods of time. Renee liked her peace and quiet.

Natalie would sometimes bring her food from the mess hall when she knew that Renee had not eaten anything. She distinctly remembers one time that when she brought her food, Renee was getting dressed. Normally, she knocks on the door, as what her Papa told her to do, and then would head inside.

This one time, the door was mostly open, so she took slow steps inside to find Renee putting on her bra. Natalie was frozen at that moment, and the static defender took the chance to see the muscular back of Renee, along with all of her scars. Some of them looked old and faded, but she could see no recent scars. Her hair was actually down from her standard bun, and that just exemplified her beauty, the raven locks coating her shoulders, and it still looked smooth, even after her shower, judging by the towel that was on the bed.

It was at that moment that Renee had turned around and their eyes made contact, they were white, but faded back to blue. Natalie’s cheeks flushed and set the plate down on her nightstand and promptly left the room, not saying another word. She didn’t stop, even if Renee was calling her name.

Back to the present, Natalie had walked all around the Fragment areas, but still found no sign of Renee and it was beginning to worry her. Normally, she would have appeared by now and the fact that she hasn’t is disturbing. She swears, with that limp that Renee had, she couldn’t have gone far, so Natalie elected to search the ‘kitchen’ area.

 _“Mère de Dieu,_ where could she have gone?!” Natalie exclaimed as she looked all in the corners of the area and still could not find her. Natalie went to the left side to explore since she just finished exploring the right side. Natalie looked in between the machines and all this kitchen stuff that looked somewhat similar to the equipment on the ship. Elliott actually knows how to cook, surprisingly, and even cooks on game days. Everyone trusts him, but that doesn’t stop them from poison checking their food. Trust isn’t blind.

Natalie checked in the area, but when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her away, her heart rate skyrocketed. Natalie began to thrash in her assailant’s hold when one word stopped her thrashing.

“Nat.”

Natalie’s eyes opened, not realizing that she closed them. She took a second to notice that they were… _inside a fridge?_ “Renee? What is this? Why are we inside a fridge? Why were _you_ inside a fridge?”

“I… wanted to talk to you, about last week,” Renee’s voice sent shivers down the young woman’s spine, it may have also ignited a fire in the defender’s lower region. It sounded so alluring and full of desire.

When Natalie gets nervous, she starts speaking in French, “ _Je ne savais pas que tu changeais, sinon je ne serais jamais entré. Je suis désoleé, Renee!”_

“Shhhh, I’m not mad at you. I wanted to say that I didn’t mind you staring at me like that,” Renee was smirking under her mask. Her favorite outfit besides her normal attire was the pink and black suit, along with her signature scarf. The mask was apart of the outfit. Natalie didn't know that Renee understood her and that made Natalie's cheeks flush even more.

Natalie’s mind halted, Renee _didn’t mind_ that she stared at her like that? When she was exposed like that? Natalie always made sure people had their privacy. It is not right to just intrude into people’s lives like that.

Soon enough, while Natalie was lost in thought, Renee’s lips were on the defender’s neck. Nat didn’t even notice that her neck was exposed. The sound that left Nat’s throat was foreign and immediately made her cheeks flush. With speed quicker than Octavio, she leaped out of the fridge, embarrassed at the sound.

She didn’t want to turn around and see the look of hurt on Renee’s face. Two fingers went under her chin and turned her to see the shorter woman. “I thought that was cute, but don’t worry. I won’t push it. Come on, the dropship is here, we best be going before someone actually misses us.”

Natalie was in her own head again, just thinking about how _amazing_ that felt. It was something she never experienced before and the sound that she made, pulled her further into her embarrassment. Yet, something in her whole being said that she could experience more of whatever _that_ was with Renee.

Maybe it’ll be worth a shot...

**Author's Note:**

> If my friends read this, then they can go jump into the lava. I ship these two wayyy too much, but like come on, how can I _not?_


End file.
